Tortured Musings
by deranged-tenshi17
Summary: We all know Yami no Malik is insane? But why? Is there more to him then there appears? Here's a short ficlet from his point of view.


Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but in technical terms I guess this version of Marik (you'll find out) does belong to me... well sort of... the idea belongs to me. So don't sue!!! Sis this is for you and Nife!  
  
Notes: Many people may not understand this but this has been something I've been brewing about in my head for awhile... it's my take on Yami no Malik based on how I see him in the Japanese anime; these are in an odd way his thoughts... if you're confused read to the end... I hope everything will be explained...

* * *

Tortured Musings  
  
Do you know how it is said appearances are deceiving? How you can't judge a book by its cover? And do you remember how you just scoff and say that's just a bunch of pardon my language bullshit. Well it maybe in your best interest sometime to try it; you may find something worth learning about, or befriending in the person you'd normally have passed by on the street.  
  
I find it interesting how my reputation has been tainted. Yes I was created from the anger of Malik Ishtar when his father carved the pharaoh's memory into his back. By the way I'm Yami Malik, or that's what I've been called; I'm also called Marik by some who believe that I do not have the right to be called a yami. According to the pharaoh a yami is a spirit that protects their hikari. The tomb robber believes that a yami must simply protect their host, but only so that they may continue to use the host's body.  
  
Both are true in either way, and each believes their own reasons and that reflects on their hikari's. Yugi Mutou is happy and still naïve about the true cruelty of the world he has the pharaoh to protect and love him, yes love the pharaoh and his hikari have become involved with each other but that is no concern of mine. The other is the hikari of the tomb robber, Ryou Bakura; he is quiet, reserved, and dying inside. Although he wishes to deny it he has fallen in love with his yami, the very one who beats him and considers him a meagre puppet to use, it is killing the once gentle soul and soon I fear will cause the death of this boy.  
  
The reason I have mentioned this is because as you all know my 'hikari' worked with the tomb robber or Bakura as he is often called. In this time I watched through him and got to know the tomb robber. But what surprised me more is that the hikari of the Ring noticed me. I don't know how he did it but at one time late at night he actually summoned me forth, well to be more technical he summoned us forth. Yes I said us, and I'm not talking about Malik and myself.  
  
This all goes back to what I said about looking deeper than the surface appearance. When our body was created there was only one being, which was the anger of Malik who came to call himself Chi. As much as I hate to say it he was the original, and as he was sealed in Malik and he lay in wait something else was born. Since Malik never got to really be a child another part was born, he was called Marik. Whereas Chi was evil and cruel, Marik was the embodiment of innocence and naivety. Of course in order for Marik to stay innocent he had to be protected from Chi who would do anything to corrupt him. That's when I was born, I play the part of the protector but not just for Malik and Marik but for Chi as well, I am called Mamoru.  
  
So the hikari of the Ring summoned us forth and gave us a temporary body, well a semi physical one. It was almost his undoing. The second he was free Chi tried to kill the boy, I remember him laughing as he held the boy's neck in his semi solid grip crushing his neck: however it didn't get the reaction he wanted. You see Chi delights in the screams and struggles of his victims. So when Ryou failed to do either Chi was incredibly angry, he probably would have done something awful but he made the mistake of looking into the boy's eyes. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul if that is true then there is no mistaking the Ryou was dying inside, for his eyes were devoid of all except the smallest spark of life.  
  
Chi actually looked troubled at this, he let go of the boy and pulled back to look at this boy from a safe distance. His eyes narrowed as he studied the Ring's hikari. I myself was still stunned at Chi's sudden fear, for that's what I saw in his eyes, of the boy. The only one of us not affected by Chi's odd behaviour was Marik and he wanted the get to know this strange boy.  
  
I will not trouble you with the details of the meeting; the end result was that which was most peculiar. Instead of swearing to one-day kill all that was dear to the hikari, Chi decided to rekindle the spark of life in his eyes. He wanted to help the boy, in his own twisted way, by getting rid of that which caused him pain. Since he couldn't kill the raider without killing the boy he decided to get rid of the thing that caused the raider so much anger. He decided to kill the pharaoh, not steal the puzzle like our 'hikari' was planning. Chi was going to destroy everything the pharaoh held dear and then kill him and his hikari.  
  
Obviously his plan backfired on him and the rest of us, in the final battle against the pharaoh, our hikari helped the pharaoh and we were banished to the shadow realm. I remember just before we were sent there seeing Ryou standing in the corner of the duelling arena, his eyes looked at Chi and they filled with tears. He didn't want what Chi was doing for him; his eyes told us he'd come to accept his fate and that he would do anything to change what Chi was doing.  
  
I think that was Chi's downfall, looking into those eyes it seemed to be his only weakness (I don't know if it extends to others or it's just with Ryou). So that was his real downfall, after staring into those eyes he just gave up, and thus here we are banished to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Surprisingly enough it's not as bad as everyone makes it seem. We've found a little corner in it and the three of us mainly keep to ourselves. Occasionally we talk to the locals, well the ones who talk. Just between you and me the Dark Magician and the Celtic Guardian are a little closer than friends. Marik took a liking to D. Human who has become his unofficial guardian. Ra has finally forgiven us for the whole using him for evil thing; he's taken a liking to Marik. The other God cards are okay with us too, just between you and me I think Obelisk is a little pissed at Seto Kaiba for sacrificing him for a Blue Eyes White Dragon, can't say I blame him.  
  
Well it's been a pleasure talking to you all, if anyone does get this in the real world tell Malik that the three of us are sorry. Oh and if possible can you send in some grape pie? Marik is driving us nuts with his pie speech, which he put at the bottom of this letter. Well goodbye and thank you for reading.  
  
-Mamoru a.k.a Yami Malik the Protector  
  
_Pie Poem  
  
By me!! Marik! :P  
  
I like pie_

_ Pie is good _

_Do you like pie? _

_I like pie! _

_Makky's math book said pie are square _

_But I know pie are round _

_Aren't they? _

_Can you make a square pie? _

_I'm five!! _

_I like pie_

_ And birds _

_And birdy pie!!!  
  
MMMM pie!!!!! _

_I have to go get some pie now _

_BYE!!! _

_HEHEHE, THAT RYMED _

_Did you know I like pie?_  
  
**If any of you mortals tell anyone about how I really lost I'll rip your guts out and send them to the Shadow Realm piece by little piece. You'll be begging for me to kill you but I'll just stand there laughing at your pain and your pathetic cries for mercy. MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!! -Chi**  
  
Please just ignore him. He really is sorry for all the pain he's caused.  
  
**Speak for yourself! I am not sorry. I delighted in it!!!**  
  
You are too sorry!  
  
**Am not!**  
  
Are too!!!  
  
**Not!!**  
  
Too!!!  
  
**Not!!**  
  
Too!!!  
  
**Not!!**  
  
Too!!!  
  
_PIE???  
_  
**Marik!!!**  
  
Marik!!!

* * *

A/N: Ummm well that last part was a little intended humour... ok so this was way weird. Please review whether you liked it or not, I would like to know how my first story came out. Nathaniel  
  
Chi = death **(written dialogue in Bold)  
**  
Mamoru = protect (written in normal font)  
  
Marik = bad English dubbing (sorry I had to add that) _(written in Italics)_


End file.
